The present invention relates to an ignition system for rotary piston engines in which the timing signal is generated by the position of the rotor apex seals. The timing signals are processed by electronic circuits to provide the proper timing delays to the high voltage generating means connected to the leading and trailing spark plugs.
Prior art ignition systems for rotary piston engines utilize a distributor timing mechanism driven from the crankshaft and operating in essentially the same manner as the distributors in reciprocating piston engines. U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,092 illustrates the operation of the mechanical distributor universally used in present day rotary piston engines. The mechanical distributor has the wear shortcomings of any mechanical system with the accuracy of the timing function gradually decreasing as the distributor gearing wears. Also, the higher rotational speeds of the rotary engine produce higher noise levels in the mechanical distributor systems. The higher engine RPM's also limit the usefulness of breaker points in the distributor since higher spring tension must be applied to keep the points from floating at the high RPM. This higher tension results in greater rubbing block wear and shorter point life.